bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame X Cubezord
Madame X Cubezord is the main Giant Robo in Bikini Rangers Madame X. Overview Madame X Cubezord is the Giant Mecha formation of any 3 of the 5 primary Cube Animals. While this mecha can assemble in multiple combinations, each combination requires Ankh Eaglecube to serve as the command component. To initiate the transformation, Red Marciano activates Combine Mode on her Madame Cellphone Changer and inputs the corresponding number code for each Madame AnimalCubes involved in the combination. Once the combine function is initiated, three square portals appear in the sky which the designated Madame AnimalCubes pass through and then switch to Cube Mode beore stacking on top of each other. The Madame Sword then comes down from the sky and inserts itself into the center of the stack to serve as the locking component for the combination. From there, the Big King Sword twists and locks the stack into position, switching the Madame AnimalCubes to their robot configuration before the hilt of the Madame Sword reveals the face of the mecha and the smaller Madame Sword is released to activate it. Should a situation arise where the Mecha becomes immobilized, Ankh Eaglecube can seperate from its current combination to reform Madame X Cubezord with the other Madame AnimalCubes. Appearances: Madame X Episodes 4, 6 Madame_X_Cubezord_cockpit.png|Cockpit History The Madame AnimalCubes were first accessed by the Madame X Rangers in the face of their first enlarged opponent, the Master Squad Team Leader Steel Woodman who was given a Continue by Jazzi Mele. Signaled by their Madame Cellphone Changer and Madame Medal Keys into summoning the Madame AnimalCubes, the Madame X Rangers boarded their individual Cubes and engaged Steel Woodman and his flight of Triangular fighter craft. After swiftly destroying the Triangulars, the Madame X Rangers were guided into forming Madame X Cubezord for the first time, with Mezool Sharkcube, and Kazari Lioncube joining Ankh Eaglecube in forming the initial 1*2*3 combination while Uva Elephant and Gamel Tiger missed the "first come, first serve." Fighting the giant Steel Woodman while backed up by Uva Elephant and Gamel Tiger, Madame X Cubezord quickly outmatched the Master Squad and performed the Madame Sword Slash to destroy him.Steel Woodman's Revenge The Madame AnimalCubes were soon summoned again to fight the giant Arrowman and, after halting his storm of spears, Madame X Cubezord was formed again, only this time it was Elephant and Tiger's turn to catch the "first come, first serve", thus forming the 1*5*4 combination for the first time. Softening him with the Elephant and Tiger Kicks, Madame X Cubezord quickly destroyed Arrowman with the Madame Megaton Kick.Taking Care of Business With Uva Elephant and Gamel Tiger buried by a rockfall caused by the giant Christmas Sprit Arrowman's gunfire, Madame X Cubezord 1*2*3* was formed only for the bigger target to be buried up to Ankh Eaglecube as well. However, Elephant and Tiger soon found they could free themselves by switching from Animal to Cube modes, with Eagle taking the opportunity to join up with them as Madame X Cubezord 1*5*4 which moved to eluded Christmas Sprit Arrowman's attempt to bury it only for the surrounding forest area to receive damage. Sensing that the Madame X Rangers needed to take Christmas Sprit Arrowman down fast, the cube they discovered earlier transformed into the Delza Giraffecube which outmatched Christmas Sprit Arrowman firepower before joining Madame X Cubezord as the Delza GiraffeBazooka, destroying Christmas Sprit Arrowman with the Madame Fire.Christmas Heist Madame AnimalCubes The Madame AnimalCubes are the personal mecha of the five core Madame X Rangers. The Madame X Rangers first summoned them from the Madame Cellphone Changer and Madame Medal Keys by pressing the yellow button on the Changers' keypad. Afterward, allowing the Madame X Rangers to board them whereupon they rotate the faces of their Madame Cellphone Changer to form the image of a cube before inserting them into the Cube's consoles to control them. During a battle, the Madame AnimalCubes can change from their animal to their cube forms for heightened defense as well as to perform slamming attacks. Ankh Eaglecube Ankh Eaglecube is Red Marciano's Madame AnimalCubes. Fires lasers from the turbine in its back and can also perform a flaming divebomb attack. Forms the torso and arms of Madame X Cubezord in all of its combinations. Appearances: Madame X Episodes 4-6 File:Ankh_Eaglecube_cockpit.png|Cockpit Mezool Sharkcube Mezool Sharkcube is Blue Ferragamo's Madame AnimalCubes. Attacks with a powerful bite and is able to fly in addition to swim. Forms the hips of Madame X Cubezord. Appearances: Madame X Episodes 4-6 File:Mezool_Sharkcube_cockpit.png|Cockpit Kazari Lioncube Kazari Lioncube is Yellow Dior's Madame AnimalCubes. Fires a lightning blast from its mouth and like AnimalCubes is able to bite its opponents. Forms the legs of Madame X Cubezord. Appearances: Madame X Episodes 4-6 File:Kazari_Lioncube_cockpit.png|Cockpit Alternate Combinations Madame X Cubezord 1*5*4 Madame X Cubezord 1*5*4 is the robot formation of Ankh Eaglecube, Gamel Tiger, and Uva Elephant. This combination grants increased speed and mobility, allowing Madame X Cubezord to dash across the battlefield as well as dogde enemies' long-ranged attacks. It is armed with Gamel Tiger's claws on its knees and specializes in kicking attacks: *'Elephant Kick': A sliding tackle kick used to knock opponents off their feet. *'Tiger Kick': A flying knee strike that uses Gamel Tiger's claws to deal extra damage. Madame X Cubezord 1*5*4's finisher is the Madame Megaton Kick: A diving kick that combines the powers of the Eagle, Elephant and Tiger Madame Animalcubes into a single strike. Appearances: Madame X Episodes 5-6 File:Snapshot_1_(12-14-2019_8-13_AM).png|Cockpit Madame X Cubezord 1*5*4 Delza HolidayBazooka :Main article: Delza Giraffecube The Madame X Cubezord 1*5*4 Delza HolidayBazooka is the very first combination to equip the Delza HolidayBazooka. In this combination, the Delza HolidayBazooka Fire takes the form of a rapid fire burst. This combination is exclusive to Madame X Episode 6. Notes *The overall design of this mecha takes ideas from two previous mechs. The first is Engine-O, from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, and High Octane Megazord, from RPM, in general design and the components placement. The second is Kyoryuzin, from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, and Dino Charge Megazord, from Dino Charge, being that it doesn't use all five mecha components from the core team. *Madame AnimalCubes are similar to the Origami from Shinkenger, and Samurai Megazord from Samurai, in having a standard form that transform into the mecha; while their container-like state and numbers are similar to the Goggle Containers used by Goggle Caesae in Goggle V to store the three mecha components for Goggle Robo. *Madame X Cubezord 1*5*4's move Tiger Knee shares its name with a move from Capcom's Street Fighter, utilized by the character Sagat. *Madame X Cubezord 1*5*4's Madame Megaton Kick attack is the same as the Rider Kick attacks of the Kamen Riders. *Madame AnimalCubes' downward slamming attacks is similar to a special move of Kirby, where he changes into a weight or some other heavy object before falling down on an enemy. See Also *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing - Super Sentai counterpart in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Category:Madame X Series Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Red Ranger Zords Category:Blue Ranger Zords Category:Yellow Ranger Zords Category:Three-Piece Megazords